User talk:Moon Snail
Welcome Hey Maggma Skamper, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited User:Maggma Skamper, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Kh2cool (Talk) 21:05, March 6, 2012 Question Based on some of your contributions/statements, I was wondering whats going on. I also see that you're from the Random Wiki. This place has had a little interaction with a user from there before, and he didn't seem to like us. So I'm wondering how you found out about this place too. Huzzah 23:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, random newcomer. If you have any questions about life, just ask me on my blog. The Magic Conch Shell 17:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ARGH! Y R U ANTI-BRONY?!?!?!? so i herd u liek 21:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If u hate the show, thats not being an anti-brony. if u hate people because they like the show, thats an anti-brony. u r not an anti-brony. u r a pony hater. BIG difference so i herd u liek 21:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank u for clearing that up. i doubt anyone is mad at u anymore. (About 60% of the wiki is bronies) hating the fandom isnt being an anti-brony. at all. EVERYONE here hates those fan-fics and stuff. so i herd u liek 21:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hello and Hi there! The Awesome User Ever! 03:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) why dew yew hate adventure time? so i herd u liek 23:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) A lot of reasons, I mean 'LOTS.'CHEESE!-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 23:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) give me 5 so i herd u liek 00:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Later.CHEESE!-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 00:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) In response to the question you asked me... Maybe someday. The Magic Conch Shell 17:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC stop! stop removing things just cuz u dont like them!!!!!!!! its very disrespectful to other people's opinions. so i herd u liek 00:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Your Request Lubba is done. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 11:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Please take me off your hate list. I don't hate MLP (I LOVE it now!!!), Pokemon (only the show and some games, Pokepark Wii and Pokemon Ranger are EPIK), and I got an account on Minecraft. I dont hate anything you like, but you hate AFV and Adventure Time, which I like, but I don't hate you for that. Please note that I can strip you of your admin status on Typos Wiki. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 20:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie. you will be off the list.(I was starting to wonder why you stopped those annoying "Pokemon is stupid" tags. Hey look, I can make buttons now! From Moon snail 22:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things For the Record *I don't use Bitstrips too. *Even it was made into a normal page, you can still request it. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 10:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Meap Push me *90014337 clicks later...* just to know i chose waluigi not bisexual yoshi because, yoshi is a big gay retard that thinks she is cute. -Jawa Man66 About your badge page.. Spudow!! edited it. I'm not sure if he was allowed to because it said Moon snail's RESERVED page, but I'm just letting you know. He's been annoying and trolling people with hatred of badge page alot btw. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 10:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RPG World's Randomest Police Videos You count as a main chat mod for me. I forgot to put you in, so if you want, you can change your rank to a higher rank. Also, please try to keep your AT and AFV hate to a minimum. I heard CAWMP banned you yesterday. Thanks! UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 14:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I did I stopped eairlier today. HomestarSB9 (talk) 19:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Why do you hate AT? Have you even WATCHED it? IMO it's one of the best shows evar. Hai. Let's talk. 18:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for your ban. Sorry about that Moon...CAWMP was just sticking to the rules. When ur ban expires, I'll be on vacation. P.S. Ignore Logan, he's been being really annoying lately. Sorry again, UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 11:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) U NO LIEK ODVENNTAR TIEM? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sHqcv61bM4&feature=related Very much acceptable. Hey look, I can make buttons now! From Moon snail 22:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC)